High School Romance
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra is a tomboy in High school. She just started 11th grade with her best friend Hanako. Korra had always had a crush on Mako since freshmen year. But she could never tell him. But when Asami the popular mean girl had moved to there school last year. Asami and Mako are dating and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Will Korra tell Mako her true feelings or will she never tell him?


Morning had come. It was the first day of school and Korra was going to be a junior this year. Korra was drooling in her sleep. She wasn't up yet.

"Korra. Get up! You're going to be late for the first day of school. Hurry up!" Mrs. Senna called out from the kitchen. Korra got up. She open up her drawer and put on a blue tank top, short jeans and she put on her sneakers. She went to her mirror and started brushing her hair. Then she put her hair back in a ponytail. She heard her blue cell phone ringing. She picked up her blue cell phone. She had one text message. She read the text message. It said.

I'm waiting for you outside. Look out your bedroom window :D

Korra looked out her bedroom window and saw her best friend outside waving and smiling at her. Korra laughed. She turns off her cell phone and put it in her blue backpack. She put her backpack on and walked out her bedroom.

"Mom. I'm leaving" Korra said as she was about to walk out the front door. Her Dad was always sleeping in the morning. So he never said hello to her in the morning. But he does in the afternoon. Korra loves her Dad. But she thinks he is such a lazy ass.

"Ok. Have a good day at school. See you later Korra" Mrs. Senna said as she smiled.

"See you later Mom" Korra replied as she walked out the front door to meet her friend. That friend of Korra's was her best friend. They met in kindergarten and they have been best friends for that long. They were total opposite from each other. Korra was a tomboy and her friend was a girly girl. Her friend had ever worn pants. She always wears skirts and dresses. She wore them even in the winter time. Korra thinks that's crazy but she's ok with it. Like her friend who is ok with her being a tomboy. Korra's best friend's name is Hanako. She is the nicest person Korra has ever met. She is so sweet, so nice, fun and so caring. She is so glad to have a friend like her. Hanako had long blonde wavy hair. She wore it down. She had dark green eyes. Her skin color was peach. Today she wore a pink summer dress with a white flower pattern on it, she wore pink diamond earrings, and she wore pink sandals shoes and she had her pink backpack on. Hanako was skipping happily while humming.

"I can't believe summer is over and we have to go back to school. I freakin hate school. It's so freakin boring" Korra said as she stick out her tongue. Hanako giggled.

"Really? I love school. I love learning new things. It's wonderful" Hanako said as she smiled while happy.

"Ew! Are you kidding me? School sucks! It's hard to believe you and I are best friends" Korra said as she gave a weird look.

"I know. But you're the best friend ever!" Hanako called out as she gave Korra a very friendly hug. Korra's weird face turned into a smile.

I know. You're the best friend ever too. I just wish I had more friends. You're the only friend I got" Korra said while upset.

"I understand what you mean" Hanako said as she gave an angry look on her face. Korra had never had the chance to make new friends. Ever since the mean girl Asami had moved school and went to their high school when Korra and Hanako was in sophomore year and Asami was in junior year like them. She became the most popular girl in the whole school. Everyone in the school all wants to be her friend. Nobody wanted to be Korra or Hanako's friend. And Korra and her friend hated Asami. She was nothing but a mean snob. Asami last year wanted Hanako to ditch Korra and be friends with her. She likes Hanako but she didn't like Korra. She only likes girly girls like herself and she thinks tomboys are yuck. Even tomboys in the school wanted to be her friend but Asami said no. She only wants her girlfriends to be girly girls. She keeps bugging Hanako to be her friend but Hanako always said no. Korra and Hanako walked inside their high school. Korra was blushing as she was staring at someone.

"Korra? Who are you staring at? Oh. I see. You're staring at Mako. Aren't you?" Hanako asked while she smiled. Mako went to their high school. He was in the same grade as Korra and Hanako. He was handsome and popular. He played baseball, basketball, football, soccer and many other sports. He was the best player on all of the teams. Korra had always had a crush on him since freshmen year. All the girls but for Hanako all had a crush on him. But most of them only liked him for his looks. Korra liked him for him. Not because of his looks. She thinks it's stupid to only like a guy for his looks. She wants to tell him her feelings for him but she's too embarrassed to tell him. She wanted to tell him her feelings for him someday but she can't now. Ever since Asami had moved to their school last year. Her and Mako had started dating and became boyfriend and girlfriend. She couldn't stand them together. She was hurt. She wants to be with him so badly. So badly that it hurt inside.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. He's with Asami. I would never tell him my feelings for him now" Korra said as she looked down on the floor while sad.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Hanako asked.

"I can't. I don't want to make Asami angry. And even if I told him. I'm not sure if he likes me. I was too embarrassed to talk to him since freshmen year. We never really talked to each other because he's always with that snob Asami"Korra said with an angry face.

"You really like him that much? Don't you" Hanako asked. Korra nodded as she blushed.

"Aw" Hanako said as she smiled.

"Hey sweetie" Asami called out as she walked up to Mako.

"Hey Asami" Mako said as the two shared a kiss. Korra made a sick face. The bell rang as everyone got to their classes but for Korra and Hanako.

"What classes do you have?" Hanako asked. Korra got the school schedule for this year out of her backpack and read it.

"I have math class lst period . UGH! I hate math! I'm never good at it. I always get an D or an C. Well at least it's better than an F" Korra said.

"Hey! I'm in the same class as you. YAHOO!" Hanako said as she jumped up and down while happy. As she saw her name for that math list.

"Whoa! Calm down Hanako" Korra said as she started to laugh.

"Ha! I'm sorry. I just love to be in the same classes as you. It makes me happy" Hana said as she smiled. Korra smiled back. She likes it when her best friend is in the same classes too. She feels lonely if Hanako is not in the same class as her.

"Ok. Let's find where the class is" Korra said as her and Hanako were trying to find the class. Korra saw a door that said.

1ST PERIOD MATH TEACHER

ROOM 403

Korra and Hanako both walked in the classroom.

"Oh no" Korra said as she made an angry face.

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked.

"Asami is in this class" Korra replied.

"Oh. Just ignore her" Hanako said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Rin I'm Korra. Hanako and I have this class for 1st period" Korra said. Mrs. Rin looked at her list and saw Korra and Hanako's names.

"Oh. I see. You two sit over there then" Mrs. Rin said as she pointed at two desks. Korra walked to her seat and sat down. Hanako also sat down. Her seat was right next to Korra's.

"Ok. I have everybody's math book for 1st period. Come and get it please" Mrs. Rin said as everybody got up from their seats and walked over to the teacher's desk. Korra picked up a math book and went back to her seat and sat down. She took a pencil and wrote her name on the math book. She only did one math problem as she fell asleep on her desk. The bell rang as it woke Korra up.

"You fell asleep threw all math class" Hanako said as she giggled.

"I did? Darn it!" Korra called out as she gave her math book back to the teacher. She walked to the door as she accidently bumped into Asami.

"Hey! Watch the hell where you're going. Korra loser!" Asami yelled while angry.

"It was just an accident" Korra said.

"Whatever. Get the hell away from me. Loser" Asami said as she walked out of the class while angry.

"Are you ok Korra? Are you hurt?" Hanako asked while worried.

"Yeah. I'm ok. UGH! I hate that girl" Korra said angry.

"I know. I hate her too. But this is her last year of high school. You don't have to worry about her being mean to you in our senior year" Hanako said.

"I know. I would be gladKorra said with a relief. They were also in the same class for 2nd period. But soon the bell rang for 3rd period.

"Oh no! I'm not in the same 3rd period class as you. I have art class and you have English class" Hanako said while upset.

"You have art class? Well no wonder. Your great at art. And It's ok. We both have lunch for 4th period. See will see each other than" Korra said.

"Ok. Bye" Hanako said as she waved.

"Bye" Korra said as she waved back. Korra open the door to her English class as she just stood there. Mako was in the same 3rd period class as her. Her heart was racing like crazy.

"Hello. Are you Korra?" Mr. Todd asked.

"Yes. I am" Korra answered.

"There's an empty seat next to Mako" Mr. Todd said as he pointed out a seat next to Mako. Korra was about to faint. She ever sat next to him before. This was the first time she was sitting next to her crush. She felt so embarrassed but also very happy. She sat down in her seat. She hardly got any work done as she kept staring at Mako. But she stopped staring at him and started working on her English. The bell rang for 4th period for her lunch. She walked in the cafeteria and got a tray and got pizza, milk carton and an apple and put it on the tray and walked to a seat and sat down. Hanako sat down next to Korra.

"Hanako. Mako's in my 3rd period class" Korra said as she freaked out.

"Well. He's also in 4th period lunch like us" Hanako said as she pointed at Mako eating at a different table. Asami was also at this lunch period too.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit with you girls?" Bolin asked.

"Sure. I'm Korra and that's my best friend Hanako" Korra said while smiling.

"I'm Bolin. I'm Mako's brother. I'm in 10th grade" Bolin said.

"We are in 11th grade and I didn't know Mako had a brother" Korra said while confused.

"That's because I never talked to you girls before" Bolin said.

"So how come you're sitting with us and not your brother?" Hanako asked.

"Because I can't stand Asami. She is the meanest bitch I have ever seen" Bolin said.

"Whoa! Language" Hanako said.

"Sorry" Bolin said with a frown.

"Well. She is one that's for sure" Korra said as she started eating her pizza.

"I have to hear them making out at our house on the freakin couch" Bolin said as he made a sick face.

"Ew!" Korra yelled.

"I know. Right?" Bolin agreed.

"Bolin. Why don't you go in your bedroom and shut the door?" Hanako asked.

"I still can hear them. They make out really loud. I thought I was the only one that hated Asami" Bolin said.

"And we thought we were the only two" Korra said. They all laughed.

"I wish was making out with him on the couch" Korra said to herself so nobody would hear. Not even her best friend. Even if she knows Korra likes him.

"Want to be friends?" Bolin asked.

"Sure" Korra and Hanako said while both smiling. So they had a nice friend talk all lunch. The bell rang for 5th period.

"Well. See you later Korra, Hanako. I have to get to 5th period. Bye" Bolin said as he waved.

"Bye" Korra and Hanako both said as they waved back.

"Well. I'm happy we got one friend" Hanako said.

"Me too" Korra said back. So they went to 5th period and after 5th period it became 6th period finally. Korra and Hanako were both at the same PE. They walked to the Gym. They both sat down on the bench in the Gym. Lots of teachers were standing there.

"Ok. We have all the PE classes here. Who wants soccer raise your hand!" Mr. Tim called out. A lot of hands were raised.

"Ok line up by me" Mr. Tim said as the people that wanted soccer line up over to the teacher. Soon a lot of people were lined up for soccer, walking class, volley ball and other sports. Korra walked up to the volleyball class.

"I'm sorry. Um. What's your name?" Mrs. Holly asked.

"Korra" Korra replied.

"Korra. Volleyball class is too full. I'm sorry. You have to take the walking class" Mrs. Holly said.

"But I love volleyball" Korra said while upset.

"I'm sorry. It's too full up" Mrs. Holly replied. Korra walked over to the walking class. They weren't going to do class today. They were just getting their lockers. Korra was walking to the girls locker room as she walked passed Mako. Her heart was racing fast as she stared and him while blushing. She stopped staring at him and walked in the girls locker room. Korra took a lock and picked a locker. She took her walking PE clothes and put them in her locker. She took a lock and did the code and lock her locker. Soon school was over. Korra and Hanako walked out of the school.

"I'll see you later Korra. I'll text you ok" Hanako said as she smiled.

"Ok. Bye" Korra said as she waved. Korra walked to her house. She open the front door as she shut it.

"Welcome back. How was school?" Mrs. Senna asked while smiling.

"It was fine" Korra said as she walked up to her bedroom. She lay her backpack down and she took her shoes off. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a year book. The year book was last year. She found Mako's school picture and she cute his picture with her scissors. She pull him picture on her table as she took some tape. She taped his picture to her bedroom wall next to her bed. She was blushing while she was staring at his school picture. Hanako was right about her liking Mako. But she didn't just like him. She was in love with him. It broke her heart that he was with Asami. But someday in this school year she will tell him. She don't know how. But she will finally tell him her true feelings someday. And that's a promise she made to herself.


End file.
